Odd Man Out
Odd Man Out is the fourth episode of the second season of the American animated television series Syndicate, and the twenty-second episode overall. In this episode, Nozus detects a mole in Syndicate and the HQ is put on lock down, and mayhem, paranoia, and fighting ensues. Plot Wario arrives at the HQ after a long day, bringing Starbucks Coffee to the members. He sets his car keys down to find that the others aren't there, causing Wario to go to the library, where he finds Nozus. They both say "Oh. It's you." As Wario sits down in a chair and picks up a book. Nozus is surprised, which offends Wario, who says that he isn't stupid. The two get into an argument, but it's separated by the others who have returned. Wario hands coffee to all, even Nozus (although begrudgingly). Syndicate sit down and drink as they talk and relax, when Nozus looks at his smartphone to see that the computer has detected an intruder. Web gets out his Rainbow Blade and points it at everyone. John tells everyone that they should calm down, and Bagel agrees. Nozus suggests that they patrol the HQ and split up into teams. Wario and Bagel, John and Web, Saint and Collector, and Nozus alone, saying that he can work best alone and that he's a master of patrolling. Nozus begins patrolling and enters the security vestibule. He sees something painted on the wall, which is not shown to the viewer. He turns back and is attacked by a clone of himself. They fire disruptors at each other, knocking each other back. Unfortunately, Nozus is knocked into the wall and clone is knocked onto the floor. The real Nozus is tied up and the clone changes to John. Meanwhile, the groups all get settled, after Bagel found his cane. The teams set out, with Wario and Bagel heading to the armory, John and Web heading to the hangar, and Saint and Collector heading out to the aquarium. Wario and Bagel seem to be getting along very well, as they goof around on the job. They reach the armory and realize that weapons have been stolen. The two are soon confronted by rouge Syndicate drones that have been hacked. Bagel suggests that he recovers the weapons while Wario battle the drones. Wario agrees and he battles the drones as Bagel heads off. Meanwhile, Saint and Collector journey to the aquarium, where they find Nozus knocked out and tied up, in awful condition. The two take him back to the main hall, wondering how this happened. Web and John receive a call from Collector about this (John listens while Web runs ahead). John runs ahead and drags Web back, with Nozus seeking immediate medical attention. They begin to walk back, when a voice similar to John's calls the two. John turns back to find a clone of himself. The clone fires at the two with a machine gun, that his blocked by Web. The two begin to battle the clone. The two fight well but the clone is able to incapicitate the two. Saint and Collector wonder what is taking so long and take Nozus to the Hangar, where they find John. However, it is revealed to be the clone and he knocks them both out. Wario hears the distress call from Saint and Collector about Nozus and goes there, but is attacked by the clone in the form of Nozus. Wario is able to stun the clone with his super-sonic scream and beat him into submission. He calls for Bagel, but the clone laughs, revealing that he had taken the form of Bagel. He then morfs back to his old form, Phantom and cackles at Wario. Phantom taunts Wario that he has taken out all of his friends, and now he is nothing alone. He reminds Wario of his dead parents, and says that now he is truly alone. Wario is truly hurt by the tauntings, and quickly collapses as Phantom beats the hero as Tryklo and his parents. Phantom beats Wario until he is near dead, saying that his parents would think of him as a baby. Wario realizes that Phantom is right, and that he should not give up until he is dead, as they once did. Wario waits for Phantom to kick him, when he trips Phantom and gets back up, bloody and battered. Phantom becomes incredibly angry and turns into Bagel, laughing at him that he has failed. Unphased, he punches the villain in the stomach with power and beats Phantom down. Phantom tries to turn it up a notch, turning into Nozus, taunting that he is a fool and nothing. Wario is hurt but goes on, knocking Phantom into the ground. Following this form, Phantom becomes King Tryklo, and says that it's his fault that his parents are dead. Wario denies this and pile-drives the taunting foe. Phantom soon becomes his mother and cries for help. Wario flashbacks back and cannot bare to attack, letting Phantom incapacitate him. Wario stays in this state for a while, until he hears a faint ringing and the voice of John, Web, and Bagel, who was rescued. He snaps out of it, and hears that they are worried about him. He responds, barely alive and tells them "Phantom. He's the-the intruder.", they tell him that they know and are headed to help. Phantom laughs and turns into SSK, ready to annihilate the team. Preparing to trap them and kill them, Phantom walks off towards the heroes. Wario thinks of the voices, and limps ahead to attack Phantom. Phantom reaches the heroes and using energy powers is able to defeat Bagel and disarm Web, then blasting him down, and enters a duel with John. Although John is strong, Phantom turns into John and although there is a struggle Phantom is able to knock John down temporarily. Preparing to kill the heroes and present their corpses to Wario, he charges up an extremely large energy beam. He taunts the heroes, when he is kicked into the wall, with broken ribs. The heroes cry out happily to see Wario, as Phantom groans in pain. Telling Phantom not to mess with his friends or his parents, the four drag Phantom off and meet up with the other heroes. Syndicate go out to drink at Starbucks, with Wario happy to have his friends all there alongside him, saying that although his parents are gone, he has found a new family and peace in Syndicate. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Syndicate